Thomas Comes to Breakfast
* Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |narrator= * Ringo Starr * George Carlin |season=Season 2 |season_no=2.18 |number=44 |sts_episode= * Two Old Hands * Nickel in a Pickle |released= * 19th November 1986 * 11th May 1988 * 26th March 1989 * 6th August 1991 * 18th December 1991 * 22nd April 1998 * 22nd January 2008 |previous=The Deputation |next=Daisy}} Thomas Comes to Breakfast is the eighteenth episode of the second season. Plot Having run his branch line for many years, Thomas knows it very well. After another hard day of work, Thomas' driver jokes that Thomas could almost manage without him. Although Thomas does not realize his driver is joking, he believes that he does not need a driver and becomes conceited. Later in the shed, Thomas boasts about not needing a driver to Percy and Toby. Both are shocked at the suggestion and make it clear they would never even consider running without a driver. Thomas insists he is not scared and does not listen when his friends try to insist that he should not try it. The next morning, a firelighter comes and starts up the engines' fires. Thomas wakes up as the warmth spreads through his boiler. When he sees Percy and Toby asleep, he decides to take the opportunity to run by himself and prove them wrong by stopping and wheeshing in front of them. Thomas slowly starts moving along the track, not realizing he is only moving due to a careless cleaner messing with his controls. Thomas quickly realizes his big mistake and tries vainly to wheesh and stop, but soon discovers he can do nothing without a driver and keeps moving forward. At the end of the tracks sits the stationmaster's house, where he and his family were just sitting down for breakfast. Thomas crashes through the end buffers, the fence, a bush and the front window leaving him peering into the dining room at the family. The house rocks and shattered plaster and glass is everywhere. Both the stationmaster and his wife are furious at Thomas for crashing into their house and ruining their breakfast in the process. The stationmaster's wife slams the door to the dining room shut, causing more plaster to fall on Thomas, making him feel depressed. After workmen lay rails through the garden, Donald and Douglas arrive and pull Thomas free of the house. Although Thomas is free, he brings pieces of fence, bush and window frame with him and his front is left badly twisted. The twins leave laughing while Thomas, now in disgrace, is left behind miserable. Back at the shed, the Fat Controller furiously scolds Thomas for his reckless conduct and sends him to the Works for a long repair. As a result, a diesel railcar is going to be brought in to run his branch line. Thomas is horrified that a diesel will be replacing him, and the Fat Controller informs him that diesels always stay in the sheds unless wanted and never crash into stationmasters' houses for breakfast. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Donald and Douglas * Sir Topham Hatt * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Wife * The Careless Cleaner (does not speak) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Kyndley (cameo) * One Little Boy (cameo) * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's Children (cameo) * Earnest (portrait cameo) * The Firelighter (mentioned) * Daisy (not named; mentioned) Locations * Tidmouth * The Windmill * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * The Watermill * The Works (mentioned) Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, Branch Line Engines. * This the first episode of the second season to air in the US. * Stock footage from the first season episode, Thomas and the Guard is used as well as a deleted scene from the second season episode, Thomas, Percy and the Coal. * A portrait of Earnest, a Victorian-style steam engine depicted with a moustache can be seen in the Ffarquhar Stationmaster's house. * Footage of the episode was used as a reference to the original story read aloud by Christopher Awdry in the exclusive YouTube documentary 70 Years of Friendship. Christopher also stated that this was one of his favourite stories. * A large scale model of Thomas was used for the scenes inside of the house. * When the narrator says "The stationmaster was furious!" the wall set-up behind the stationmaster is different in the restored version. * In George Carlin's US narration, when the stationmaster's wife shouts "Now I shall have to cook some more!" the sound of the door being banged sounds quieter than in the other dubs for this episode. * The cereal box that the stationmaster's son is holding is a recreation of a Kellogg's Corn Flakes box. * This marks the only time in the television series that shows Thomas without a lamp to date. * Bridget Hatt is one of the Ffarquhar stationmaster's children. * The events of this episode are mentioned by James in Journey Beyond Sodor. * This episode is the first part of the trilogy to Daisy and Percy's Predicament as all the episodes continue the same story arc. Goofs * Clarabel is facing the wrong direction and her roof is lifted when Thomas comes into Tidmouth. * Although the narrator says that Thomas had become conceited, Thomas actually appears to be sad when he should be smiling. * When Percy and Toby are asleep, Toby is tilted to the left. * In the close-up of Toby sleeping, his windows are open slightly, but in the wider shot of the three engines in the shed, Toby's right window is completely open. It is then again slightly open when Thomas is rolling out of the shed. * Just after Thomas finds that he cannot stop, he passes a station building on his left, but in the next shot, he has not passed it yet. * In the shots from Thomas' perspective before he runs into the house, the tracks on the right all seem to end abruptly at a wall (the wall is presumably there to hide the edge of the set). * Just before Thomas crashes into the house, the window did not have glass in the frame. * As Thomas crashes into the house, his wheels do not move. Not even as he is being pulled out of the house. * In the interior shots of the house, the people are almost as big as Thomas due to their large scale models being used. * When Thomas is rescued, a bush is lying on his buffer beam, but when the Fat Controller is talking to him, the bush seems to have become larger. * When Donald and Douglas pull Thomas out of the house, he is wearing his lamp. In the close-up of Thomas' front, the lamp has disappeared. * In a close-up of Thomas' driver, he is clean shaven, but in some non close-ups, he has a beard. * When Thomas is pulled away from the house, he looks unharmed. However, in the next shot, a bush suddenly appears on his suddenly damaged buffer beam and his head lamp vanishes. * It is clear to see that a bent buffer beam has been placed on top of Thomas' own when it is damaged. * When Thomas says "Silly stick-in-the-muds!" the sheds and the engines are all arranged facing the wrong way. * During the close-up of Percy looking cross and when Thomas enters Tidmouth, Donald's tender and a hole can be seen in the signal box in the background, indicating that this episode was filmed during the same time as Break Van. * In the close-ups of the Fat Controller, the faded marks of where a smile had been are visible behind his frown. * The Portuguese and Spanish dubs credit George Carlin as the narrator, even though it was re-dubbed. * Thomas' eyes are off-centre from each other throughout the majority of the episode. * Although the narrator says the stationmaster was furious, the stationmaster is actually sad. * In George Carlin's US narration, he does not provide a muffled voice when Thomas speaks behind his bush. * The two bits of clay used to simulate Thomas' half-open eyelids are badly put on, so viewers can see some gaps in his eyelids. * When Thomas finds that he cannot stop, his lamp is not placed on correctly. * In the Japanese version, Ringo Starr's narrative can be faintly heard throughout the episode. * Thomas’ side rods change positions from when he crashes into the house to when he is rescued. Merchandise * Wooden Railway - Thomas Comes to Breakfast Accessory Pack and Thomas Comes to Breakfast version of Thomas (discontinued) * Plarail - The Ffarquhar Stationmaster's House * Minis - Breakfast Thomas * Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Breakfast-Time for Thomas * Buzz Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Railway Series Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast * Ladybird Books - Thomas Comes to Breakfast and BoCo the Diseasel * Pop-Up Books - Trouble on the Tracks * Engine Adventures - Thomas Goes Crash! In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Deputation and Other Stories * Thomas Comes To Breakfast and Other Stories * The Best of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * Your Favourite Story Collection * 3 Splendid Episodes * The Complete Series 2 * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * A Close Shave (DVD) DVD Packs * Classic Collection * Ghost Train and other stories/Time for Trouble and other stories * The Fogman and The Very Best of Thomas and Friends Double Pack US * Tenders and Turntables and Other Stories (Ringo Starr's Narration) * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures * Thomas' Useful Stories * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 2 DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 9 * Adventure On the Tracks AUS * The Deputation and other Stories * ABC For Kids - Bumper Collection * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends * The Complete Series 2 * My First Thomas with Thomas DVD Boxsets * 60th Anniversary - Limited Edition Boxset * Essential Collection (Five Disc Collection) * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) * My First Thomas * My First Thomas (3 Disc Set) * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.10 * Best of Thomas * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.2 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.6 * Nice to Meet You Thomas! * The Best Collection * The Complete DVD Box 1 PHL * The Deputation (DVD) HRV * Better Late Than Never (Croatian DVD) GER * Better Late Than Never and 4 Other Adventures * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 5 NZ * The Deputation and Other Stories * Thomas Train Set Compilation Video Volume 2 NOR * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * Thomas-Festival (Norwegian VHS) SA * Volume 4 (VHS) UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NL * Percy and Harold (Dutch DVD) * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas ITA * The Brave Locomotive IND * Pop Goes the Diesel and Other Stories BRA * The Earliest Adventures of Thomas Latin America * The Visit of Thomas DVD Boxsets * The Adventures of Thomas SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 (separate from main feature) MYS * The Deputation and Other Adventures * Thomas Comes to Breakfast and Other Thomas Adventures (Malaysian DVD) ROM * Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Romanian DVD) DVD Packs * Triple Pack 2 FIN * Thomas the Tank Engine 4 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 (DVD) THA * Thomas and Friends Volume 5 (Thai DVD) * Thomas and Friends - Volume 7 (Thai DVD) }} es:La Visita de Thomas he:תומס בא לארוחת הבוקר ja:トーマスあさごはんにおじゃま pl:Tomek Wpada na Śniadanie Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Railway Series adaptations